How to Break the Internet
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Because everybody else is a wannabe. Chun-Li and Cammy are internet breakers, and by that, I mean the Xiang-White marriage did a photoshoot for PlayBoy. Cue the internet breaking, Chun-Li getting a pay raise and a vacation. Summary is silly, and the story is just as silly. Read'n Enjoy, ya'll! Chun-LixCammy, just in case it wasn't clear enough.


**How to Break the Internet**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Not many people could say that they "broke the internet", but among them were lousy examples like Kim Kardashian and Miley Cyrus…or Miley Cyrus' skinny ass. And then, there were Chun-Li and Cammy White-Xiang.

In fact, the British and Chinese Street Fighters were _so_ nice, they broke the internet _twice:_ First was the revelation on a celebrity talk show that the gold-with-sapphire rings on their fingers were, in fact, wedding rings.

And now, the latest internet K.O ultra-move they did was a photoshoot for PlayBoy Magazine.

It was a deal that Hugh Heffner himself was witness to and the two wives could very well retire to the British countryside and not work another day in their lives thanks to the borderline _astronomical_ sum of money they were given for this ultra-special volume of the adults magazine.

Fun fact: the PlayBoy Magazine editors actually wanted this Xiang-White Marriage volume to be an ultra-limited edition, with numbers of magazines printed out and available barely passed 100,000 in each country, yet Chun-Li and Cammy would have none of that. They actually made it a condition to their agreement that this edition of PlayBoy Magazine be produced and distributed just like usual.

In any case, the Xiang-White marriage's fame and popularity absolutely sky-rocketed; the outfits they wore, the poses they did, the smiles on their beautiful faces (alluring as well as warm and blissful) in that photoshoot put smiles on millions of fans' faces and sent just as many hearts pumping.

Also, this photoshoot for PlayBoy saw a proverbial flood of applications and voluntaries, hundreds of them, into Interpol and the United Kingdom Special Forces; new, eager, young hearts enlisting and hoping to catch a glimpse of their Street Fighter idols in their line of work.

-o-

The PA system within the busy, chaotically-organized Special Investigations Department buzzed to life and the voice of Chief Johnson came through in his deep, calm baritone.

"Officer Xiang-White, please report to my office, on the double. It's urgent." The words gave the woman with the ox-horn hair style pause, her nimble, elegant fingers coming to a halt an inch above her keyboard.

Brown eyes looked curiously above the edge of her laptop's screen and saw some of her co-workers looking right back at her.

"Whoa, oi, Chun-san…that didn't sound good." The dark-blue haired woman with a ponytail fluttering above her left shoulder sitting next to her muttered. The brunette Chinese woman turned to her friend with an awkward chuckle.

"Oh, uh, I'm sure it's nothing _bad_ …Ok, Miyuki, I'll get back to you on whether Friday Poker Night is a go or not…wish me luck," Chun-Li said awkwardly and stood up, striding out into the hallway and walking as casually as she could, headed for Chief Johnson.

Chief Johnson was a mountain of a man, a former Gulf War veteran, did three tours of duty in the Middle East. He was respected by all in the Interpol venue in Hereford, England. Black hair in a perfectly-kept buzz cut, fair skin and a permanently stoic, emotionless expression on his poker face. Blue eyes that could easily stare into any and all suspect's soul and get them to spill every single secret they were trying to hide, all via a simple stare of three seconds flat.

Now, Chun-Li stood in front of Chief Johnson's humble, cleanly-organized desk, where he drummed his fingers on a page of the PlayBoy magazine she and her wife Cammy were featured in every page. The picture Chief Johnson was drumming his fingers on was one of Chun-Li wearing her favorite, sexy Chinese gala dress, looking nothing short of fabulous as she leaned against a silver pole, her brown locks spilling over her shoulders like a curtain of silk, one hand on her hip and the other arched over her head and holding onto the pole behind her…and most importantly: her legendary legs in full display and her breasts spilling elegantly from the top half of her gala dress.

Chief Johnson stopped drumming his fingers on the picture and Chun-Li dutifully turned her gaze forward, standing straight and professional.

"Officer Xiang-White…would you mind explaining to me why I was not informed of this photoshoot before this magazine was published? I just learned about it yesterday." Chief Johnson's voice was icy, stoic.

Chun-Li gulped.

"I…I just wanted to…um, to surprise the department…sir. You see, my wife and I kept this under wraps as tightly as we could until that edition was published…and, well, it worked, didn't it? The income of Interpol job applications has spiked like never before. So…so…um…" Chun-Li's throat promptly became completely dry as Chief Johnson stood up from his seat and slowly walked around his desk to stand before Chun-Li, effectively towering over her.

The Chinese woman had never felt _this_ intimated in years.

"Officer Xiang-White."

"S-S-S-Sir…? Chief? …What?!"

The Chief's small, eagle-like eyes…they were spilling tears. Two small streams of tears ran down his stony cheeks. Chief Johnson then took Chun-Li's hands in his and squeezed them with surprising gentleness, a clear sign of gratitude.

"Officer Xiang-White, _thank you._ You and your wife, Mrs. Camilla, you two have ensured the future of my children. Thanks to your efforts, we have enough money to send Jonah to journalism school, hire a violin tutor for our daughter Maria, who wants to play the violin like her idol, Lindsey Sterling, and send our boy Geoff to college to major in video game development. _Thank you_ , Officer Chun-Li. I will not forget this. Please, take the rest of the month off. Steph is waiting in the lobby, she will need your signature to confirm your pay raise. You're dismissed. Thank you once again."

"…huh…" Completely flabbergasted and speechless, Chun-Li nodded and walked off.

"…What just happened?" She asked herself about five minutes later as she stepped out of the Interpol office building, scratching the side of her head before walking home, calling her wife's cellphone as she did so.

-o-o-

"Welcome home, love," Cammy smiled as she spoke against her wife's lips.

"I'm home, _airen,_ " the Chinese woman replied with affection, pulling the Brit flush against her soft, curvy body. The two married women shared a tender, soft, long kiss in the threshold of their cozy apartment.

"Crazy day, huh?" Cammy purred as she pulled away, chuckling lightly at the silly, happy grin on her spouse's face.

"You don't say! Chief Johnson almost scared the soul out of me, sheesh! Anyway…do you want to go to the Caymans?" The Chinese woman said, cuddling the blonde in her arms where they stood.

"Hmmm…why not the Philippines? I hear they're lovely at this time of the year," Cammy mused into the crook of Chun-Li's neck. The brunette idly played with one of Cammy's silky blonde braids.

"Sure. Sounds good! I'll book the plane tickets tonight~"

"Alright…now, Chun, love…" the blonde pulled up to whisper hotly in Chun-Li's ear and grabbed a handful of her ass, which was still clad in her office-regulation mini-skirt. _"I want you now. Make love to me…and wear your gala dress~"_

And just like that, Cammy strutted off to the bedroom, leaving Chun-Li in the entryway to their apartment, smiling like a goof/pervert. She gave an affirmative reply and followed after her British blonde bombshell of a wife. There was a reason why her Chinese gala dress was her _favorite._

-o-o-o-

To millions of fans around the globe, the day that Chun-Li and Cammy broke the internet via their sexy PlayBoy Magazine photos was the most important, greatest day of their lives.

For Chun-Li and Cammy Xiang-White? It was Tuesday.

 **~FIN~**

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _I dedicate this work to my two awesome friends Bogey654 and Kamen Rider Omega._

 _FYI: This story is based on a bit of silly improvisation writing in a chat window with Omega-kun on Skype. So, that's a shout-out to you, brother! :3_

 _So, I do hope ya'll enjoyed this silly little one-shot inspired in huge part to the "Street Fighter" fan artwork of the amazingly-talented artist, Homare (Fool's Art)._

 _Have a nice day, everyone~!_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
